warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Zonnepoots fanfictions/ Oneshots/ Vluchtharts dood
Dit verhaal word een Oneshot en gaat over Vluchthart, Muisharts mentor, en hoe hij aan zijn einde is gekomen. DonderClan: Leider: Hazelster; oude, bruin gestreepte poes. Commandant: Hulstnacht; oude, zwart-witte poes. (Leerling: Stormpoot) Medicijnkat: Rotsveder; grijs gestreepte kater. Krijgers: Vluchthart; grijze kater met dunne strepen in zijn vacht, een zwart puntje aan zijn staart en gele ogen. (Leerling: Witpoot) Vorstsprong; witte kater met zwarte poten, staart en groene ogen. Klaverhart; witte kater met groene ogen. Rozenwind; mooie lapjespoes met blauwe ogen . Rimpelneus; witte kater met grijze vlekken en een stekelige vacht. (Leerling: Vochtpoot) Spitsneus; witte poes met rode vlekken en een spitse neus. Doornstreep; langharige, bruin gestreepte kater. Muishart; bruin gestreepte poes met ambergele ogen en een witte borst. Beestklauw; witte kater met bruinrode poten. Kwiksprong; jonge, donkerrode poes. Vroeger een poesiepoes genaamd Kiki Drakenstaart; jonge, rode kater met een pluizige staart. Vroeger een poesiepoes genaamd Draak. Leerlingen: Stormpoot; witte poes met grijze vlekken. Vochtpoot; grijze kater met witte poten. Witpoot; sneeuwwitte poes. Moederkatten: Loofstap; rode poes. Moeder van Beestklauws kittens: Hoopkit, Netelkit en Zonkit. Kittens: Hoopkit; wit, doof poesje met rode vlekken. Netelkit; rood poesje. Zonkit; rood katertje met een witte borst. Oudsten: Daspluim; langharige, zwart-witte kater. Dauwstaart; grijs gestreepte poes. Beukstaart; oude, witte kater met bruine gestreepte vlekken. Het Verhaal Vluchtharts vacht was doorweekt van de koude sneeuw toen hij opstond van Beukstaarts oude, bewegingsloze lichaam. Beukstaart was gestorven aan groenhoest, en hij was niet de eerste. Vluchtharts partner, Amberzon, was als eerste, evenals hun twee pasgeboren kittens, er ook aan gestorven. Vluchthart sloot zijn ogen en probeerde de poes voor zich te zien. Haar rode, gestreepte vacht, witte poten en ambergele ogen als de zon die hem knipperend aankeken. Hun twee kleine kittens trippelde naar hem toe, en hij kon hun warme melkgeur bijna ruiken. Grijskits vacht glansde zoals het hoorde, en Appelkit was weer haar energieke zelf. Zijn gedachtes werden ruw onderbroken door Witpoot, die hem een por in zijn zij gaf. ‘’Hé, dromer. Ga je bij die stomme dode kat blijven liggen of gaan we vandaag nog trainen?’’ Vluchthart schoot overeind en keek zijn brutale leerling boos aan. ‘’Zo spreek je niet over Beukstaart. Hij heeft zijn clan goed gediend en je hoort niet over hem te spreken als; die stomme dode kat.’’ Witpoot haalde haar schouders op. ‘’Maar dat haalt toch niet weg dat hij gewoon een stomme dode kat is? Hij was zo dom om zijn weinige beetje prooi dat hij al had aan anderen te geven en daardoor groenhoest te krijgen’’ Vluchthart slaakte een zucht van ergernis en gebaarde met zijn staart dat Witpoot hem moest volgen. Waarom heeft Hazelster mij Witpoot gegeven? Waarom niet Vochtpoot? De jonge kater was zo rustig als een eik en erg leergierig. En zelfs Stormpoot was nog beter in vergelijking met haar zusje, Stormpoot was wel druk, maar altijd respectvol tegen oudere katten. Vluchthart had niet door dat hij weer stil was gaan staan en Witpoot botste vol tegen hem op. ‘’We gingen toch ergens heen?’’ ‘’Ja, we gaan naar Hulstnacht. Ze had me gisteren gevraagd of we vandaag samen konden trainen.’’ Hij ging Witpoot voor naar het leidershol waar de oude poes meestal patrouilles stond uit te delen voordat ze met Stormpoot ging trainen. Maar vandaag stond Hulstnacht er niet, Vluchthart keek om zich heen of hij haar ergens in het kamp zag lopen, maar dat was niet het geval. Tot zijn verbazing kwam Stormpoot naar hem toelopen. ‘’De training gaat vandaag niet door, Hulstnacht heeft ook groenhoest gekregen en ligt in het medicijnhol. Rotsveder zei dat het ernstig was, en dat door haar leeftijd ze er misschien niet meer bovenop gaat komen.’’ Hazelster kwam samen met Doornstreep naar hen toelopen. ‘’Stormpoot, Doornstreep zal vanaf nu je mentor zijn tot Hulstnacht beter is. Er is zo weinig voedsel dat ik jullie al meteen op patrouille moet sturen. Doornstreep en Stormpoot, jullie kunnen de grens met de SchaduwClan gaan controleren. En jullie gaan maar met twee katten omdat jullie dan ook nog een kans hebben iets te vangen. Vluchthart, jij en Witpoot kunnen met Drakenstaart en Kwiksprong mee op Vispatrouille.’’ ‘’Vispatrouille?’’ Vroeg de witte poes verontwaardigd. ‘’We zijn toch geen RivierClankatten?’’ Hazelster keen Witpoot boos aan. ‘’Wil jij soms ook niks te eten hebben en groenhoest krijgen zodat je Beestklauw, Hulstnacht en Netelkit in het medicijnhol kan gaan vergezellen?’’ Witpoot keek naar haar poten. ‘’Nee, Hazelster.’’ Mompelde ze. ‘’Waarom stoppen we niet even om hem te eten?’’ ‘’Nee, dat is tegen de krijgscode.’’ ‘’Maar Drakenstaart, wat kan die krijgscode me schelen, ik kan me niet eens herinneren wanneer ik voor het laatst heb gegeten!’’ De patrouille was op een kleine, magere spitsmuis gestoten en nu zat Witpoot al de hele weg te zeuren of ze hem mocht eten. ‘’Witpoot.’’ Zuchtte Vluchthart. ‘’Als we straks bij het meer zijn vangen we hopelijk wat vis, en als we dan terug in het kamp zijn mag jij wat eten.’’ Witpoot haalde haar neus op. ‘’Die muis gaat zeker naar Loofstap, en dan is er alleen nog maar vis over. Ik ben geen RivierClankat!’’ Vluchthart wilde het liefst zijn kop in de sneeuw stoppen en nooit meer naar het gezeur van Witpoot luisteren. ‘’Witpoot, we gaan nu niet eten en daarmee uit!’’ ‘’Maar..’’ ‘’Hou je mond!’’ Riep Vluchthart naar zijn leerling. ‘’Ik wil je niet meer horen.’’ ‘’Maar Vluchthart...’’ ‘’Wil je soms de rest van je leerlingentijd de oudsten op teken controleren?’’ Witpoot keek Vluchthart boos aan. ‘’Luister eens naar me! Ik ruik RivierClankatten!’’ Voor hen doemde de bevroren oever van het meer op, en inderdaad stond er een patrouille van vijf, weldoorvoede RivierClankatten. ‘’Wat doen jullie op ons territorium?’’ Blies Kwiksprong naar een donkergrijze kater die Vluchthart herkende als Drijfvacht. ‘’We zijn hier omdat jullie onze prooi komen stelen, vergeet niet dat het meer van ons is.’’ ‘’Jullie kunnen niet het hele meer claimen, dat is waanzin.’’ Mauwde Witpoot boos. Vluchthart gebaarde met zijn staart dat ze haar mond moest houden maar de poes ging gewoon door. ‘’Jullie kunnen ons hier niet verdrijven, dit is ons territorium en dus ook ons stuk meer.’’ Een zwarte leerling uit de groep deed een stap naar voren. ‘’Jullie zouden het ijs niet eens kunnen breken met jullie zwakke muizenpootjes, laat staan een vis vangen.’’ ‘’Ik kan het ijs prima breken.’’ Mauwde Witpoot en ze sprong het ijs op. ‘’Witpoot, kom terug!’’ Riep Vluchthart, maar de witte pos luisterde niet en liep een eindje van de kant af. ‘’Zou ik je een tip geven?’’ Riep de zwarte leerling weer. ‘’Ga niet zo ver van de kant af, het ijs daar is niet zo dik.’’ En toen brak het ijs onder Witpoots poten en viel ze de diepte in. Het leek alsof Vluchtharts poten aan de grond vastgevroren waren, voor zich zag hij de spartelende Witpoot zwakker en zwakker worden nu het koude water in haar dichte vacht kwam. Hij nam een besluit en zette voorzichtig een stap op het ijs. Oh SterrenClan, help me! Toen zijn poten grip hadden gevonden krabbelde hij langzaam dichter naar Witpoot toe. Hij wierp snel een blik achterom naar de RivierClankatten, maar die leken zich wel te amuseren en staken geen poot uit om hem te helpen. Stomme Vissenvreters! Hij moest nog maar een klein stukje naar de plek waar Witpoot door het ijs gezakt was, hij ging plat liggen om zijn gewicht te verdelen en zette zijn tanden in Witpoots koude vacht. Toen hoorde Vluchthart pootstappen achter zich op het ijs, verbaasd draaide hij zich om en zag de zwarte leerling achter hem staan. De leerling deed een stap dichterbij en duwde hem het ijskoude water weer in. Het koste Vluchthart veel moeite om boven te blijven, hij voelde hoe de kou zijn lichaam langzaam in beslag nam terwijl hij pogingen deed het ijs weer op te klimmen. Iedere keer als hij zijn poten op de rand had gekregen, brokkelde die weer verder af. Onder zich zag hij iets zilverkleurigs voorbijschieten. Een vis! Vluchthart voelde tanden in zijn nekvel en iets trok hem op het droge. Aan de geuren kon hij onderscheiden dat Stormpoot en Doornstreep terug waren gekomen van hun grenspatrouille. Achter zich klom het zilverkleurige het water uit, het was een klein, grijswit katertje met een vacht die schitterde van de sterren. Vluchtharts mond viel open van verbazing. ‘’Grijskit? Vertel me alsjeblieft niet dat je hier bent om Witpoot te halen.’’ Grijskit schudde zijn kleine kopje, ‘’Ik kom voor jullie allebei.’’ Toen werd de kou en uitputting hem teveel en viel hij neer op de grond terwijl de duisternis hem omringde. Epiloog De clan was in diepe rouw. Naast Vluchthart en Witpoot, had ook Hulstnacht zich bij de SterrenClan gevoegd. Muishart likte de natte vacht van haar vroegere mentor droog, hij kon toch niet naar de SterrenClan gaan als hij eruit zag als een verzopen muis? Waarom had de SterrenClan hen deze Bladkaal zoveel katten afgenomen? Hadden ze iets fout gedaan? Muisharts gedachten werden onderbroken door de kreet van Hazelster. ‘’Laat alle katten oud genoeg om hun eigen prooi te vangen hier onder de hogerichel verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!’’ Muishart stond op, ze was helemaal vergeten geweest dat er nog een nieuwe commandant aangewezen moest worden. Het was zelfs al bijna maanhoog! Snel ging ze tussen de andere katten zitten, Wie zou het worden? Hazelster begon te spreken. ‘’Beste katten van de DonderClan. We hebben vandaag Hulstnacht verloren, zij was manen lang onze trouwe commandant geweest en zou het ver hebben geschopt als ze leider zou zijn geworden. Maar helaas was de Groenhoest haar teveel, en daarom spreek ik nu deze woorden uit over haar lichaam. Vorstsprong, jij word de nieuwe commandant van de DonderClan!’’ Het was stil in de clan, niemand had deze keuze verwacht. Muishart voelde een trots gevoel opwellen in haar borst, haar partner zou de nieuwe commandant zijn! ‘’Vorstsprong! Vorstsprong!’’ Riep ze vrolijk. Al snel begon de rest van de clan mee te doen. ‘’Het zal mij een eer zijn de clan naast jou te leiden, Hazelster.’’ Mauwde hij boven het kabaal uit. Muishart voelde een vreemd gevoel in haar buik, achter zich stapte Rotsveder op haar af. ‘’Muishart, ik probeer je nu al de hele tijd te pakken te krijgen.’’ Muishart keek de medicijnkat nieuwsgierig aan. Had ze ook groenhoest? Nee, dat kon niet. Voor zover ze wist was helemaal niet aan het hoesten geweest. ‘’Je bent zwanger.’’ Antwoorde Rotsveder haar ongestelde vraag. ‘’Je kunt het beste meteen de kraamkamer ingaan zodat je de minste kans krijgt dat er iets met jou of je kittens gebeurd.’’ Muishart knikte, ze wilde het liefst nu naar Vorstsprong toegaan om het hem te vertellen, maar bijna de hele clan stond om hem heen verzameld. Ze keek achterom, daar lagen nog steeds de lichamen van Vluchthart, Witpoot en Hulstnacht. Vluchthart, ik zal een van mijn kittens naar je vernoemen, beloofd. Einde Nou, dit was dat Vluchtharts dood, ik zal me nu weer meer gaan concentreren op Mirapiek en Schim van de Muis. Ik hoop dat jullie dit verhaal leuk vonden! Leest iemand dit verhaal? Ja Ik ben begonnen maar lees het nu niet meer Nee Categorie:Zonnepoot